The present invention relates to computers and relates more particularly to a solar power operated computer.
A variety of personal computers are known and widely in use. In recent years, notebook computers have been widely accepted by businessmen because of the advantage of high mobility. However, a battery case with storage battery must be provided when a notebook computer is to be used outdoors or away a source of mains power. Even if a battery case with storage battery is provided, it can only provide a notebook computer with the required working voltage for a limited length of time, and must be recharged when discharged.